


Soap Opera

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Set in an optimistic future, Robert and Aaron are dating and try to have quiet night in. Except Chas is also there.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Opera

“Do we have to watch this?” Robert moaned for about the 10th time. Not that Aaron was keeping count.

“It’s what mum wants to watch! Don’t be selfish.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Robert replied. “But why are we watching it?”

Robert tightened his arm around Aaron’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him on the ear lobe.

“She wants to spend time with me,” Aaron pretended to try to pull away, laughing as Robert made his way lower, now kissing him on the neck. “And. I want you two to get along. You know that.”

“You smell so good,” Robert murmured against Aaron’s jaw.

“Hey,” mock-slapping Robert on the knee, Aaron pulled away for real. “Will you listen to me?”

“I am! It’s better than listening to this crap anyway.”

“It’s an ad, Robert. Mum will be coming back any second. Be nice!” Aaron sat back, leaning against Robert again. “You know I only want you to get along because I love you both.”

“I know,” Robert sighed, wrapping his arm around Aaron again. The first times Robert would do that, Aaron would roll his eyes at Robert, teasing him for being so cuddly, but he’d gotten used to it and even to like it. It was awkward around Chas but she was also getting used to the idea of him and Robert being together. She didn’t like it but she moaned less about it from seeing how happy Aaron was around him.

“But you know, she doesn’t even notice I’m here when this is on,” Robert was continuing.

“Well, it’s an improvement on slinging insults at you?”

“I don’t know what’s so absorbing about this crap.”

“Better than your mango crap,” Aaron mumbled.

“Hey! You haven’t even given that a shot, at least I’ve tried… and it’s still rubbish.” Robert made a face. “Swapped babies? Car crashes every week? And how does that creep pull everyone in the village?!”

“Goddd, Robert, it’s a soap!”

“It’s ridiculous!”

“What is?” Chas demanded, walking back in with a tray of mugs of tea.

“Thanks mum,” Aaron took a mug and handed one to Robert, who only ever drank anything from Chas (he knew how much Chas would like him gone) after Aaron had stared him down.

“The prices of … jeeps, these days.” Robert answered Chas, shaking his head. “Just ridiculous.”

“Jeeps?!”

As Robert made to respond, she waved him quiet. The commercial break had ended.

Aaron gave Robert a soft smile for trying.

However, after a few minutes of silent soap viewing, Robert was complaining again.

“She would never marry him,” Robert said to Aaron, being answered with a harsh sssh.

“Hey, he’s a good bloke,” Chas said suddenly. “Not everyone’s as shallow as you, Robert.”

Ignoring Aaron’s warning look, Robert responded. “Good but dull. And old.”

Chas gave an exaggerated sigh. “And I guess you’d want her to return to her gross ex.”

“No!” Robert said, surprising Aaron with his sudden knowledge of the soap’s plot lines. “She should get with that hot barman. Or her lesbian friend!”

“Yeah but she’s not a lesbian, is she?”

“Pff. She could be bi.”

“But she’s happy with Aiden!” Chas raised her voice.

As his mother and boyfriend continued to bicker over the show for the whole next part of it, Aaron couldn’t help but smile to himself behind his mug. It was an improvement from her blanking Robert or only talking to him to insult him.


End file.
